Sturm
by yoho
Summary: Harry hat während des Krieges mit Voldemort etwas verloren. Er flieht er in die schottischen Highlands und nimmt dabei in Kauf, vielleicht nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Aber plötzlich geht es nicht mehr nur um sein Leben und er muss eine Entscheidung treffen


Title: Sturm

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers:

Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse ab Band 6 bleiben unberücksichtigt.

Summary: Harry hat während des Krieges mit Voldemort etwas verloren. Um die Menschen, die ihn lieben nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, flieht er in die schottischen Highlands und nimmt dabei in Kauf, vielleicht nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Aber plötzlich geht es nicht mehr nur um sein Leben und er muss eine Entscheidung treffen.

Authors Note: Diese Geschichte war meine allererste Fanfiction. Sie hat vielleicht etwas viel Gefühl, aber ich finde sie trotzdem ganz nett.

Da sie im Spätwinter geschrieben wurde, passt sie vielleicht jahreszeitlich nicht so ganz, aber wofür haben wir schließlich unsere Fantasie.

Das Ereignis, das Harry zu einer Entscheidung zwingt, ist übrigens kein Werk meiner Fantasie. Ich habe das vor Jahren in den News auf der Webseite des Yellowstone-Nationalparks gelesen, als ich nach etwas ganz anderem suchte.

Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir. Die Figuren sind der Frau Rowling ihre. Und ich habe immer noch einen anderen Job.

**Sturm**

Jeder Luftzug tat ihm weh. Die Kälte schnitt in seine Bronchien und hinderte ihn am Atmen. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung fuhr er sich über die Augen und wischte den Schnee von Brauen und Brillengläsern.

Der Sturm hatte jetzt seine volle Stärke erreicht und trieb die Schneeflocken waagerecht vor sich her. Er stemmte sich gegen den Wind und hielt auf eine niedrige Baumreihe in der Ferne zu. Dort war wahrscheinlich ein Bach oder ein kleiner Fluss. Jedenfalls irgendetwas, an dem er sich orientieren konnte.

Allerdings schienen die Bäume überhaupt nicht näher zu kommen. Es war als trete er auf der Stelle. Einen Schneeschuhe vor den anderen und immer weiter und weiter und weiter.

Ihm war klar, dass er bald eine geschützte Stelle finden musste, an der er sein Zelt aufbauen konnte. Sonst würde er das hier nicht überleben. Er wunderte sich selber, dass er keine Angst vor dem Gedanken an den Tot in dieser weißen Einöde verspürte.

Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass er keine Schmerzen haben würde. Er würde einfach wegdämmern. Vielleicht würde ihm sogar noch einmal warm werden und er würde in der Agonie seiner Erschöpfung die Kleider wegwerfen und dann das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Seine Leiche würde man, wenn überhaupt, erst nach der Schneeschmelze entdecken. Wahrscheinlich würden aber Füchse und Wölfe seine Totengräber sein und niemand würde je wieder eine Spur des berühmten Harry Potter finden. Auch egal. Ihm war so vieles inzwischen egal.

Irgendwie fand er die Idee seines spurlosen Verschwindens lustig und er lachte laut und erschrak über seine eigene Stimme. Es war Tage her, dass er das letzte Mal gesprochen hatte.

Natürlich hätte er sich ein Feuer zaubern können. Er könnte apparieren. Irgendwo hin, wo es warm ist. Aber sein Zauberstab steckte tief in einer Innentasche seines Rucksacks. Er hatte ihn, seit er vor zweieinhalb Monaten verschwunden war, nicht mehr benutzt. Hermine hatte sicherlich, trotz seiner Bitte ihn nicht zu suchen, Aufspürzauber verhängt, die jede Bewegung seines Zauberstabes registrieren würden. Genauso wie jedes Apparieren.

Aber er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Er wollte kein Mitleid, kein Verständnis, keinen Ruhm, kein Schulterklopfen. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, was er verloren hatte.

Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wann es ihm verloren gegangen war. Da war irgendwann der Moment, als er kein Bedauern mehr spürte einen Todesser zu töten. Als er nicht mehr weinen konnte, wenn ein Mitkämpfer aus dem Orden oder aus der DA starb. Nicht einmal alleine mit sich oder an Hermines Schulter.

Es war zu viel. Zu viel Tod. Zu viel Verwüstung. Zu viel Trauer. Als schließlich alles vorbei war, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Vorher hatten ihn die kleinen Scharmützel und die Vorbereitung auf den letzten, alles entscheidenden Kampf immer wieder aus seiner Gleichgültigkeit gerissen.

Aber als es dann vorüber war, kam ein großes schwarzes Loch. Er konnte sich nicht freuen. Er war mürrisch, ablehnend, beleidigend. Nicht nur zu den Offiziellen aus dem Ministerium und den Journalisten. Auch zu seinen besten Freunden, zu Hermine. Niemand konnte ihn mehr erreichen. Er empfand nichts mehr. Für niemanden. Und er hasste sich selber dafür.

Schließlich hatte Harry sich eines Nachts alles von der Seele geschrieben, den Brief neben Hermine ins Bett gelegt und war verschwunden.

Sein Muggelgeld reichte, um sich eine hochwertige Outdoorausrüstung zu kaufen, sich mit Instant-Lebensmitteln für mehrere Wochen auszustatten und um nach Muggelart zu reisen. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. Ein Freak, der in der falschen Jahreszeit eine Rucksackwanderung durch die Highlands unternahm. Seine seltenen Kontakte zur Muggelwelt hatte er zunächst nur genutzt, um Brot und Gemüse zu kaufen.

Vor vier Wochen hatte sich etwas geändert. Er hatte lange darüber nach gedacht, was es gewesen war. Ein Vogel hatte mitten in der Schneelandschaft gesungen und Harry hatte ein Gefühl gespürt, an dass er sich kaum noch erinnern konnte. Und der Hase, den er in einer Schlinge gefangen und nicht hatte töten können. Er hatte das Tier laufen lassen.

Dann die kleinen Päckchen, die er, wenn ein Dorf an seinem Weg lag, per Muggelpost an seine und Hermines Adresse schickte. Mal eine Muschel von einem kahlen Seeufer. Dann ein rot gesprenkelter Granitkiesel. Die Feder eines Seeadlers. Ein Blatt, das allen Stürmen widerstanden hatte und noch am Zweig eines Bergahorn hing. Ein Stück Kiefernrinde, vom Wasser eines Baches glattgeschliffen.

Ohne Worte, ohne Absender.

Doch jetzt hatte er seit fünf Tagen nichts mehr verschickt und er hatte auch keine Lust mehr gehabt etwas zu finden, das sich zu verschicken lohnte. Das schwarze Loch war zurückgekommen und vielleicht würde es ihn dieses Mal endgültig verschlucken. Er war nicht wirklich traurig deswegen. Eher schon fast erleichtert. Sterben an sich war nicht schlimm. Was ihm weh tat war das Leben.

In diesem Moment blieb er mit dem linken Schneeschuhe an etwas hängen und landete der Länge nach im Schnee. Er fluchte und versuchte sich aus dem Hindernis zu befreien. Es gelang ihm aber nicht. Da die Bindung sich nicht gelöst hatte, verrenkte er sich fast den Arm, um das Gestell aus federleichtem Kunststoff von seinem Schuh zu trennen.

Dann drehte er sich um und grub in dem pulvrigen Schnee nach dem Hindernis. Schließlich hatte er es gefunden. Ein schwarzes Stück Stahlrohr, gebogen und mit einem gummierten Griff am Ende. Er grub tiefer und löste als erstes seinen Schneeschuhe aus einem Hebel am Ende des Rohrs. Harry kannte sich gut genug mit Muggelsachen aus, um zu erkennen, was ihn da zu Fall gebracht hatte. Es war ein Lenker. Wahrscheinlich von einem Motorrad.

Wie kam ein Motorrad in diese Einöde? Hier gab es mit Sicherheit keine Straße. Nicht einmal einen Weg. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier. Er grub tiefer und zum Vorschein kam eine rote Verkleidung aus Kunststoff, schließlich eine Raupenkette aus Gummi. Das war kein Motorrad. Das war ein Motorschlitten.

Dann der Moment, als seine Hand über etwas Weiches fuhr. Stoff. Rosa mit blauen Paspeln. Er zog daran. Aber der Stofffetzen bewegte sich nicht. Er grub weiter und hielt einen Arm in der Hand. Schließlich hatte er einen Körper freigelegt und zog ihn aus dem Schnee. Ein Mädchen. Vielleicht zehn oder elf Jahre alt mit langen Haaren, die vorne unter der Kapuze ihres Schneeanzuges hervorhingen.

Sein erster Gedanke war: ‚Schade, dass sie so früh sterben musste.' So hatte er anfangs auch noch gedacht, wenn er nach den Kämpfen beim Aufräumen die Leichen von Kindern gefunden hatte. Später hatte er gar nichts mehr gedacht.

Dann spürte er eine Bewegung an seiner Seite und einen Arm, der sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft um seinen Hals krallte und ihn fast mit dem Gesicht in den Schnee zog. Ihre Augen waren offen. Aber ihr Blick war schläfrig. Dann fielen ihre Lider wieder zu. Harry gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Wange: „Du darfst nicht schlafen!" Das Mädchen stöhnte und wimmerte leise. Aber es hatte wieder die Augen geöffnet. Er hob sie hoch und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Eine geschützte Stelle wäre nicht schlecht. Raus aus dem Sturm und dem Schnee.

Er trat in die Bindung seines linken Schneeschuhes, die mit einem Klack einrastete. Dann ging er auf die Bäume zu, die jetzt doch viel näher schienen. Aber die dünnen Stämmchen boten nur wenig Schutz gegen Wind, Kälte und Nässe. Harry öffnete schließlich seinen Rucksack, zerrte die Reservekleidung heraus und wickelte den kleinen Körper in einige Lagen winddichtes Flies. Dann baute er das kleine Expeditionszelt auf und band es an einem Baumstamm fest. Er zwängte sich mit dem Kind hinein und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass es ihr besser ging.

Aber es ging ihr nicht besser. Er hörte im Schutz des Zeltes deutlich ihren unregelmäßigen Atem. Und als er am Handgelenk nach ihrem Puls tastete, konnte er ihn kaum fühlen. Da war etwas, langsam und stolpernd. Viel zu langsam für den Puls eines Kindes.

Harry hatte während des Krieges häufig genug Verwundete versorgt, um zu begreifen, dass das Mädchen mehr tot als lebendig war. Wenn er sie nicht an einen warmen Ort brachte, dann würde sie sterben.

Verdammt, das klang so endgültig. Aber er konnte ihr die Wärme nicht geben, die sie so dringend brauchte. Das hieß, er könnte es schon. Nur nicht hier und nicht ohne zu Zaubern.

Erst dachte er, dass ihm die Entscheidung schwer fallen würde. Aber dann war es plötzlich ganz einfach. Er stellte sich seine und Hermines Wohnung in einem Londoner-Muggelviertel vor und schon stand er dort. Mitten im Wohnzimmer. Hermine, die sonst nicht so leicht zu erschüttern war, richtete reflexartig ihren Zauberstab zwischen seine Augen. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um ihn unter dem wuchernden Vollbart, der Kapuze und den Schneeresten in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Dann ließ sie den Zauberstab langsam sinken. Sie sagte nichts, nahm nur das Bild in sich auf.

„Ich brauch' Deine Hilfe", sagte Harry heiser. „Sie stirbt. Hat wer weis wie lange im Schnee gelegen."

Hermine sagte immer noch nichts, sondern nahm ihm das Kind aus den Armen und ging damit in Richtung Couch.

Sie wickelte das Mädchen vorsichtig und ohne es mehr als nötig zu bewegen aus Harrys Reservekleidern, die ihr vorher das Aussehen einer schlecht gelungenen Mumie gegeben hatten. Der Schneeanzug darunter war nass und klamm und schwer von dem schmalen Körper zu bekommen. Harry schnürte mit kalten Fingern die Kinderschuhe auf und streifte sie von ihren Füssen, während Hermine das Mädchen an den Schultern festhielt. Dann zog er an den Hosenbeinen.

Hermine hatte eines dieser modernen Muggelthermometer in der Hand und maß am Ohr des Mädchens. „30 Grad", sagte sie leise. „Hast Du sie massiert?"

„Nein, nur eingewickelt und an mich gedrückt."

„Gut." Sie nickte und überlegte, was sie über Unterkühlungen gelernt hatte. „Wir dürfen sie nicht bewegen. Vor allem nicht die Beine und Arme. Hast Du ein Erste-Hilfe-Paket im Rucksack? Da müsste eine Rettungsfolie dabei sein."

Harry nickte und hielt die Folie eine Minute später in der Hand.

Hermine war währenddessen in die Küche gegangen, hatte Wasser heiß gemacht und damit ein Handtuch getränkt. Als sie zurück kam, hockte Harry neben dem Sofa und redete leise mit dem Mädchen. Sie war zwar zu schwach, um zu antworten. Aber Harrys Worte fesselten ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie blieb bei Bewusstsein. Die Folie hatte er über ihren Oberkörper gelegt aber die Arme und Beine ausgespart.

Hermine hob die Folie kurz hoch und stopfte das heiße Handtuch darunter. Sie legte eine leichte Decke über das Kind und dann setzte sie sich neben Harry auf den Boden vor der Couch. Sie betrachteten beide das Mädchen, lauschten ihrem Atem und achteten darauf, dass ihre Augen offen blieben. Alle fünf Minuten überprüfte Hermine die Temperatur. Nach dreißig Minuten war sie um ein Grad gestiegen. Immerhin ein Anfang,

Als sie mit einem frisch aufgewärmten Handtuch aus der Küche kam, sah sie, dass Harry Tränen in den Augen standen und er leise schluchzte. Sie legte erst das Handtuch an seinen Platz, dann setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Sie vergaß ein-, zweimal die Temperatur des Mädchens zu messen und erst, als er sich beruhigt hatte, hielt sie das Pyrometer wieder an das Ohr des Kindes. Es zeigte jetzt 33,2 Grad.

„Sie schafft es", sagte sie und wendete sich wieder Harry zu, der zu zittern begonnen hatte.

„Frierst Du?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„Nein, es ist nur…." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Wie bringen wir sie wieder zurück, wenn es ihr besser geht?" fragte er unvermittelt. "Ich meine, sie weiß bestimmt nicht mehr wie sie hierhergekommen ist. Aber der Rückweg wird ein Problem."

Hermine grinste plötzlich und erinnerte sich an etwas, das vor langer Zeit passiert war: „Harry bist Du nun ein Zauberer oder nicht?"

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass er diesen Satz einmal selber gesagt hatte und musste lachen. Es war ein befreiendes Lachen und er wollte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Schließlich drückte er Hermine an sich und sie hielten sich minutenlang fest, ohne sich zu bewegen, ohne zu sprechen.

Das Mädchen sah vom Sofa irritiert auf die beiden Erwachsenen herunter. Ihr wurde langsam wieder wärmer und sie fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so müde.

Als ihre Körpertemperatur deutlich über 34 Grad gestiegen war, packten sie sie ins Bett und legten sich dazu. Es war inzwischen Nacht geworden. Erst schlief das Kind ein und dann Harry. Hermine lauschte auf die regelmäßigen Atemzüge der beiden und dämmerte schließlich auch weg.

Als sie wieder wach wurde, war es bereits Tag. Sie erinnerte sich und drehte sich zur Seite. Das Mädchen schlief noch. Harry hatte die Augen offen und sah Hermine an.

„Bleibst Du zum Frühstück?" fragte Sie.

Er lächelte zurück und nickte.

„Gilt die Einladung auch fürs Abendessen?"

„Sie gilt unbegrenzt", flüsterte Hermine.

Er ließ sich in sein Kissen zurücksinken und nahm die Worte in sich auf.

„Angenommen", sagte er und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, um Hermine ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Dabei bemerkte er, dass das Mädchen wach war und die beiden abwechselnd beobachtete.

Harry lenkte ihren Blick auf sich und fragte: „Ich weiß nicht mal Deinen Namen. Wie heißt Du eigentlich?"

„Ich heiße Emy", antwortete sie. „Und du?"


End file.
